Getting Intimate in the Bathroom
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set during season one. Jason and Trini engage in intimacy in the bathroom following a shower.


Getting Intimate in the Bathroom  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Jason/Trini

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set during season one and focuses on Jason and Trini engaging in intimacy in the bathroom following a shower. The idea for this one shot popped into my head when I thought about Jason and Trini getting it on in the bathroom after they took a shower together. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Light afternoon rain on the Scott residence in mid-April. A strong wind blew it sideways a bit. It became straight quickly. The house happened to be large. It contained four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The basement had one of the bathrooms. The back door was the sliding glass type. It led out to a patio that contained a metal table and four matching chairs. A chain-linked fence surrounded the backyard. A soccer goal stood in the middle of it. A football leaned against the goal.

Trini was brushing her blow-dried hair while looking into the oval-shaped mirror in the hallway bathroom forty minutes later. Jason stood beside her. He had already blow-dried and brushed his hair. She finished brushing. She laid the brush on the counter next to the sink. She pulled it behind her neck. She clicked her tongue twice.

Jason smiled as Trini eyed him. He felt fortunate that his parents, Ricky and Dana, wouldn't be home until much later because they were going out to dinner at Waffle House after they got off work. This gave him and his girlfriend the opportunity to come here after school to do some homework. After they finished their homework, they made love three times on the couch. He decided to take a shower. She couldn't resist joining him. They ended up making love twice in there. They decided to meet at the lake on Tuesday night near the end of their shower.

He observed her laying her hands on the counter and tapping it three times. She moved her head from side to side multiple times. She sang nonsense. She became quiet after thirty. He stretched his arms above his head. He scratched the back of his neck with both hands. He placed them at his side before swallowing hard.

"You did a great job blow-drying and brushing your hair," he complimented.

"Thanks. You did a great job blow-drying and brushing yours," she replied.

"Thank you, Jason said, his voice filled with pride.

"It'd be pretty cool if our hair came to life," Trini squeaked in much glee and clapped twice.

"It sure would. I would use mine to throw you on your bed, so I can make passionate love to you," Jason said and tickled her cheek.

"I would do the same to you," Trini responded while flicking his nose.

"You better stop flicking my nose or else," Jason warned.

"Are you going to throw me out of the bathroom if I refuse to stop?" Trini taunted very playfully.

"No, I won't," Jason said as he shook his head. "I will do this."

He brought his hand to her butt to give it a hard squeeze. He squeezed it again, this time being harder. She smacked him on the shoulder. She pointed her finger in his face.

"Stop squeezing my butt, you little pervert," Trini growled in mock anger. "I mean it big time."

"No way," Jason commented as he turned his nose upward. "I will squeeze your butt, whether you like it or not. In fact, here I go." He gave her butt another squeeze. "I won't stop at all."

"All right. That means your shoulder needs another smack," Trini said and smacked his shoulder once more. "There."

He smirked. "I definitely deserved that."

She giggled. "I'm very glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've held you in a headlock until you did."

He ruffled her hair and laughed when she swatted his hand aside. They looked toward the mirror. They slipped locks of hair behind their ears. She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"It's been fun being with you this afternoon," Trini said and frowned. "I wish I could stay with you tonight."

"So do I," Jason answered regretfully. "I understand why you need to go home. You don't want to miss dinner with your parents."

Trini shrugged. "I once sneaked out of the house and went for a walk when I couldn't sleep. Mom caught me coming back in. She told me she suspected I did just that. She said she didn't mind."

"The same thing happened with my mom," Jason replied and cleared his throat. "Anyway, most teens don't want to be late for their curfews."

"Sometimes, teens can't help being late for their curfews," Trini commented and suppressed a yawn. "They should call their parents and inform them they might be late."

Jason rubbed his hands together. "That's right. Our parents own cellphones."

"Cellphones allow people to call for help if their vehicles break down. That is if they can get good signals on them," Trini explained.

"I should tie your underwear to the antenna on my car if we get stranded on the side of the road. Once I get my license and start driving, that is," Jason joked and snickered.

"You're dreaming if you think I will let you tie my underwear to your antenna," Trini said.

"Oh, come on!" Jason whined and formed a big pout.

She pinched his nose. "Keep pouting. I love seeing that."

He smiled. "I will always pout for you."

Jason and Trini shared two kisses before rubbing noses. They pressed their foreheads together. They pulled apart after thirty seconds.

"It's been nice having two weeks without any fighting," Jason said with a contented sigh.

"Yes," Trini agreed. "However, this means it is highly likely that Rita is planning her next attack."

"Tommy is cherishing every moment he fights against her goons. He knows it is unlikely his powers will last forever," Jason whispered solemnly.

"Zordon and Alpha have been searching for a way to restore them permanently, but they have had no luck whatsoever," Trini said frustratingly. "It doesn't seem fair that Tommy has to face the possibility he could lose his powers completely in the future."

"You're right, but it's life. We have to take what comes," Jason said and cleared his throat. "Tommy is doing just that. I am proud of him for it."

"As am I, Jase," Trini murmured. "As am I."

He moved behind her and pulled her hair aside to kiss her neck. He nibbled on it in gentleness. He started sucking on it. She tried to hold back a groan, but she couldn't help herself.

"Jason, I would like to go downstairs," Trini muttered and shuddered quite a bit. "I am—"

Trini became stiff at her boyfriend's moving his hands up to her breasts. He rubbed them through her yellow t-shirt. He gave them gentle squeezes. He squeezed them again, this time being harder. This made her moan in much ecstasy. Excitement started to rush through her body. Her breaths turned to shudders. She closed her eyes.

"Jason, don't stop. I mean it," she insisted huskily and opened her eyes.

"I won't," he growled with so much sexual intensity that he looked about ready to lose it. He gave her neck a hard suck. He blew on it gently. "I will always want you."

Trini hissed fiercely and turned around. "I will always want you too."

Jason smiled. "Good."

Jason locked his lips with his girlfriend's. He plunged his tongue into her mouth in which it touched hers. They groaned very loudly. He pressed her against the sink while sliding his hand down to her thigh. He rubbed it gently, though he upped the pressure a bit. He brought her leg to his hip, holding it there. He stroked it in a slow yet steady manner as he kissed her neck.

He pulled away to look her in the eye. He removed his red sleeveless shirt, throwing it to the floor. She put her leg down. She took off her t-shirt. She tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around her as they resumed kissing. She slipped hers around his neck. Electricity raced through their bodies. Their hearts pounded so hard against their chests that it seemed they would leap out and land on the floor any second. He moved her away from the sink. He lifted her to sit her on the counter. This put her at just the right height for him to move in between her legs.

He broke away from her lips and kissed down to her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. She moaned excitedly, her arms tightening around his neck. He moved his hands between them. He grabbed the waistband of her black shorts. He pulled them and her blue underwear off. He pushed his pants and his underwear down. She cupped his face in her hands. Her breathing came out in fast pants.

"Make love to me right now, Jason," Trini pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command," Jason replied and cupped her chin in his hand. "I will make it incredible for you."

Jason held himself in hand while moving toward Trini's entrance. They moaned simultaneously at making first contact. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He started to move in and out of her. His hands went to her butt. They gave it a hard squeeze. He brought her to meet him at every thrust.

"Damn it," Jason growled, his voice showing much seduction. "I can't believe how good you feel, Trini."

Jason buried his face in Trini's neck. He kissed it before licking at it. He sucked on it very hard. He blew on it gently. Her hands moved from his back to his butt. This thrusts became harder and faster, causing her to moan loudly. They felt the fire burning within their veins. Their climax was approaching. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body tightly.

"Jason, I won't be able—" Trini whispered in much excitement.

He lifted her head, kissing her hard. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They emitted loud groans.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason growled very intensely. "Come right now!"

Trini moaned as she threw her head back. Her climax took her almost immediately. Jason upped his pace. His thrusts got harder and faster. He released himself into her, and she echoed her release with no time in between. They looked into each other's eyes, their pants mingling together.

"Whoa," Trini said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "In fact, I need to have more of you."

Jason picked Trini up off the counter, his cock still inside her. He laid her on the floor. He started to move in and out of her again. She groaned in much excitement. He kissed her neck. He licked at it before nibbling on it. Their hands wandered and groped every part of their bodies. His body tightened with every thrust. He planted kisses along her jaw. He listened to her soft moans.

He alternated between nibbling and blowing on his girlfriend's neck, the skin tingling beneath his lips. He moved his hands to her butt. He squeezed it hard, which made her moan. He traveled to her ear. He traced his tongue along it before nibbling on it gently. He increased the pressure some. She whimpered at his touching her breasts through her white bra. He fondled them slowly. It was almost as if he were teasing them. He pinched the nipples. She moaned in ecstasy when he slid his hands up and down her legs.

"Oh, yes," Trini groaned. She whimpered at his rubbing deep circles into her thighs. "Damn it. Shit."

"That's it, Trini," Jason hissed intensely. "Let it all out."

Jason thrusted harder and faster into Trini. He let out a lustful growl. She kissed his shoulder. She ran her tongue along it before nibbling on him. She moved her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She traced every muscle that lined them. She slid them to his butt. She gave it three hard squeezes. He was unable to hold back a moan.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She moaned in much pleasure. She grabbed at his hair, her eyes closing. She whimpered softly. The lovebirds engaged in long, hard kissing. Their tongues engaged in a duel for control. They groaned. She tore away from him. She opened her eyes to stare into his. She clenched her teeth so tightly that she thought she'd break them.

Jason upped his pace while growling intensely. He made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers. He brought himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He came with a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her. They panted hard and fast. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They caught their breath. He lifted himself and looked at her. He swallowed hard.

"It's amazing we made love twice in the bathroom in just a few short minutes," she whispered warmly.

"It sure is. I'm so glad we did," he answered with a soft chuckle. "I found myself unable to resist doing it again." He tapped her nose with his finger three times before kissing the tip of it.

"I don't blame you," Trini said and took a deep breath. "Our sex drive has been through the roof this afternoon."

"I know. We made love three times on the couch after we did our homework. We did it twice in the shower. We did it twice after we got out," Jason explained.

"That is seven times we've made love," Trini replied and wiggled her eyebrows. "It astounds me we've been able to make love so many times without getting too tired."

"Yeah. Most people couldn't handle so much sex, but we can. It is likely due to our Ranger powers," Jason suggested.

"I have little doubt about that," Trini agreed.

"One thing is clear. I will never get tired of making love with you," Jason whispered lovingly. "I love you, Trini."

"I love you too, Jason," Trini responded in great warmth.

The lovebirds kissed twice before rubbing noses. He pulled back, and they looked into each other's eyes. She brought her hand up. She caressed his cheek. She swallowed hard. Her breathing turned to shudders.

"It will so great spending time with you at the lake Tuesday night," Trini said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes, it will," Jason replied and kissed her cheek. "I hope our sex drive will be just as intense then as it has been today."

Trini sighed contently. "As do I. What I don't want happening is people catching going at it."

"What teen couple wants to be caught like that?" Jason wondered and gave a shrug. "Unfortunately, it is bound to happen sooner or later."

"It sucks," Trini mumbled and frowned. "At least it is very rare to see anyone in the park late at night."

Jason exhaled. "Yep. I just might throw you into the water if I feel like it."

She gave him a slap to his shoulder in which she got a laugh from him. They kissed three times before pressing their foreheads together.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she suggested.

"I say let's do it," he replied and nodded. "We should get dressed first."

Trini squeaked delightfully. "Of course. We're not going to the living room looking like this."

Jason gave her a wink. "It'd be fun to go there naked. Imagine someone seeing us dance like that through the window."

Trini smacked Jason upside the head. He pulled out of her, a loud grunt leaving his mouth. He stood up and grabbed her hands. He helped her up. He pulled up his underwear and pants. He got his shirt to put it on. She grabbed her shorts and underwear. She pulled them up. She got her t-shirt. She slipped it on. She smoothed it out with both hands.

Trini grabbed the brush. She proceeded to brush her hair as Jason watched her closely. They hummed a sweet tune. Though the war against evil was uncertain, they could turn to passionate moments just like the one they had for comfort. No one could ever take them away because they would always be part of them.

THE END


End file.
